


Secretes of a Teenaged Witch

by dangsu



Series: My Boyfriend's a Vampire Verse [3]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Bottom Frank Iero, Death, Don't know what for, Gore, M/M, Smut, frank's kinda dumb, gabe is just there, gerard's insecure, plz dont read if you're uncomfortable with violence, same as the last fic - Freeform, srry bout that 1d refrence, top gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangsu/pseuds/dangsu
Summary: "Frank’s pretty sure nothing will ever sound crazy to him."So... it gets crazier.A.K.A Frank isn't the mortal boy everyone thought he was.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: My Boyfriend's a Vampire Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859035
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	1. This Sounds Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> plz tell me if u like. i stayed up writting this for y'all

Life for Frank Iero was a little weird. A few months ago, Frank would have denied being weird at all. The Mikey Way kid was weird, but Frank Iero was the normalist of normal. He was a typical sixteen year old boy who liked to skate and smoke weed. He had his friends and they minded their own business. But now, Frank would say his life is a little weird.

For starters, Frank actually befriended the weird Mikey Way kid. Other than the jokes his skate friends sometimes made, their friendship didn’t affect Frank’s weirdo-meter that much. The thing that was weird about being friends with Mikey was that Mikey was a vampire. In Frank’s opinion that was pretty weird. Another important factor in Frank’s weird life was that Frank was currently dating Mikey Way’s twenty year old older brother. The age was a little weird as Frank wasn’t legal yet, but it was perfectly legal in the state of New Jersey. The thing that was _really_ weird about dating Gerard was that Gerard was also a vampire who had previously tried to eat Frank. It was a little weird.

Frank smiled as he drove to the Way’s house. Frank had passed his driver’s test and as a reward, his mother bought him a second hand car that ran rough but got the job done. Frank was very thankful. He felt like his life was coming together. He had an awesome boyfriend, good friends, and a car. What more could he want?

Frank parked his car on the curb and locked the doors. These parts of town were not to be trusted. It was dangerous and teenagers often stole from unlocked cars and busted in the windows of cars that were locked. It was a tough neighborhood, but Frank found it growing on him.

Frank walked into the Way’s house without knocking. He was past that level. He dropped his bag off at the living room coach and called out.

“Hey! Anybody here?”, he asked. He heard some feat shuffling and decided to kick back on the couch. He’d wait for who ever was there to come out of whatever room they were in on the couch, thank you very much. 

A few short moments later, Frank saw Gerard’s shadow grace the dark crevices of the hallway. Gerard entered the living room and mustered a wave.

“Hey, Frankie”, he greeted. At first glance, Gerard would seem normal. He was wearing his normal black skinny jeans and was wearing his favorite black hoodie. He seemed clean and he was smiling. But Frank being Frank could tell something was wrong with Gerard.

Frank wasn’t a very intuitive person, but he could always tell when something was wrong with Gerard. It was the way that Gerard’s hair stuck up like it hadn’t been brushed and the way Gerard wasn’t wearing eyeliner that bothered Frank. It was the way that Gerard smiled with his mouth but was frowning with his eyes.

“Hey, wanna go out tonight?”, Frank asked. He wanted to distract Gerard. Gerard occasionally got into these moods where he felt sad and helpless. Frank would probably feel sad if he was condemned to eternal life. But usually when Gerard got like this Frank would take Gerard out to the park or they’d go get ‘human’ food and Gerard would be reminded that he could still live his life dead. But today Gerard just shook his head. “We can go to the movies, they’re playing a free movie tonight. Mikey could come too, if he wants to”.

Gerard shook his head. “Mikey’s got a girl over”, he started while grimacing, possibly imagining what his younger brother might be doing with a girl over. He paused and yawned.“I think we should stay in. Can we just watch cartoons?”, Gerard suggested, his voice limp and thin. He sounded like a child and with the way that his eyes got wide and looked at Frank longingly, he looked like a child too. 

Frank sighed. He couldn’t say no to those eyes. “Yeah, put on Chanel 213, they’re airing The Simpsons”, Frank responded, trying to keep his voice cheerful. Frank couldn’t help but be concerned for Gerard. These moods have been becoming more and more common lately. Right after they had started going steady in December, Gerard was fine. It was a month after that that things started to get rocky. It was now March and Gerard acted more emotional that some of the teenage girls Frank knows from school. It was getting frustrating because this wasn’t the Gerard that Frank fell for. Frank wanted to help Gerard but he didn’t know how.

Gerard beamed at Frank. “Thanks Frank”, he said while nuzzling into Frank’s chest. It warmed Frank’s chest yet at the same time made him sad. Frank really couldn’t argue with Gerard. Not when he was like this.

“No problem”.

About an hour into watching ‘The Simpsons’, Gerard started to get antsy. He kept on picking at his nails and tapping his feet. Frank could tell that he was getting nervous about something but he didn’t know what. He wanted to ask Gerard what was wrong, but knowing Gerard he probably wouldn’t give a direct answer. He had to wait for Gerard to talk first.

After five more minutes of fidgeting, Gerard finally spoke up. “Frankie?”.

“Yeah?”, Frank asked. He looked at Gerard and tried to make eye contact. Gerard was looking down and wouldn’t look up to save his life.

“You don’t think I’m a monster, do you?”.

Frank sat up abruptly. He forced Gerard’s chin up, forcing them to make eye contact. “Gerard, don’t ever ask me that. You are not a monster. You are perfect and amazing and I love you”, he slipped. With a strike of horror Frank realized he had never said those three words before. Gerard stiffened as well, realizing the same thing. 

“I… I love you too”, he murmured just loud enough for Frank to hear. It made Frank’s heart grow three times in size. Gerard looked so vulnerable yet so sincere. It was their first ‘I love you’ and it was perfect. Frank gazed into Gerard’s brown eyes with green speckles and pulled him close. They kissed tenderly and pulled apart.

“I’ll always love you, no matter what”, Frank said firmly. Gerard nodded and Frank whipped the black hair back that was covering Gerard’ face. “So no more talking about being a monster. You’re perfect”.

***

Once it started getting late Frank decided to head home. Gerard wasn’t too eager to let him go, but he understood that Frank had to study for a test coming up and that Frank’s mom worries about him. The murders around town have become fewer and stretched out longer but Frank knows it’s still incredibly dangerous. Frank also has a sicking suspicion that not all of those unsolved murders are so unsolved. He has a pretty good feeling that those lost lives had also lost blood. Frank didn’t know how many vampires were in this town, but he had a feeling that it wasn’t a human killing everybody.

Frank would have to ask Mikey tomorrow. Thank god for Mikey Way. He’d been a saint (not really since he’s dead) with explaining the logistics of the darker world. Whenever Frank needed to know something about vampires, he’d ask Mikey and most of the time he got a straightforward answer. Sometimes he wouldn’t get an answer at all, but that was only a slim amount of the times.

Frank made a mental list of questions he’d ask Mikey tomorrow. He’d ask about the killings and he’d ask about Gerard. Until then, Frank found himself tired. He talked to his mom for a few minutes and washed up for bed. Oddly, Frank fell sleep over come him the second he flopped onto his bed.

***

When Frank entered the cafeteria the next day, he bee lined to Mikey Way’s table and slammed down his tray of repulsive cafeteria food. Mikey looked up wide eyed, which meant that he was startled.

“I need to ask you some questions”, Frank started right off the bat. There was no reason to beat around the bush.

Mikey raised his eyebrows. “Shoot”.

Frank nodded and took the seat across from Mikey. “Okay so first of all what’s going on with these killings? Like, you know? The ‘murders’?”, Frank asked. He mentally kicked himself when he saw that Mikey winced.

“Frank!”, he whisper-shouted. “You can’t just ask questions like that out loud here! Fuck. What about it?”, he whispered.

Frank gulped. Well, he already asked. Might as well go for the whole sha-bang. “The killings”, he whispered. “I know that they aren’t… human. You don’t have to tell me. I’m just curious. Like, are your vampire friends killing them?”.

Mikey went pale. Frank knew that that question wasn’t going to be answered. He decided to continue with his other question. 

“Also, what’s up with Gerard?”. 

Mikey sighed. “Frank, you know that it’s almost April”. Frank nodded. “You know he’s turning twenty one in April?”.

“Really?”, Frank asked excitedly. “That’s great! We can throw him a birthday party. I’ll bake a cake for him and we’ll put on twenty one candles. It’ll be cool”.

“No, Frank. That’s not--”, Mikey sighed again and Frank sensed that he had said something wrong. “Gerard’s feeling upset because he’s turning twenty one”. Frank blinked. Why would anyone dread turning twenty one? You could legally drink at twenty one. You were still young. Twenty one was great. Frank couldn’t wait to be twenty one.

“Why? Twenty one seems great! You can drink… legally. You can gamble. You’re young-”

“That’s the thing. Gerard will _always be young_. He will never get older. He’ll be twenty forever. It’s bothering him”.

Frank felt his eyes get big and his eyebrows raise. He finally realized what the issue was. Gerard _wanted_ to get older but he couldn’t. His birthday was just a reminder that he wasn’t actually ageing. 

“Oh.”

“Yeah”.

Frank scratched his head. He picked up the slightly rotted apple of his lunch tray and bit into it, chewing loud and obnoxious. “I guess there’s nothing we can do”.

“You could talk to him”, Miley suggested. He drew in the air like he was about to say something but stopped. He looked down like he was contemplating saying something. “I know what we can give him for a present, though”, he hesitantly said.

Frank perked up. He’d do anything to help make Gerard feel better. “What are you thinking?”, he asked with his eyebrow raised. 

“I know I’ve mentioned spells before, but what I didn’t mention was that there are witches and wizards”, Mikey admitted sheepishly.

Frank nearly fell out of his chair. Vampires were one thing but _witches?_. That sounded crazy. “Witches and Wizards?”, he asked out loud, mostly to himself. His jaw dropped and he shook his head disbelievingly. Could it get crazier than this?

“And there is a spell for aging up. It’s temporary and it’s called _cnihtgeoguþ_ It’s Pagan. It just makes you look a little older and a little younger”, Mikey continued. “I think if we found somebody to age Gerard up just for a little bit, he’d feel better about turning twenty one. Obviously he won’t need the spell now, but when he’s like thirty he’ll need it. It would just comfort him knowing that he could look older if he wanted.”

Frank nodded. It really couldn’t get crazier than this.“Wouldn’t we need to find a witch or wizard to do the spells?”, he asked. When Mikey nodded, Frank asked, “Where are we going to find one?”.

It got crazier. “Oh, my boss is a witch”, Mikey answered casually. “I’m going to talk to her about it but until then could you try to talk to Gerard? He needs to talk about it, especially with you. He gets scared that your relationship won’t work because of… the differences. He thinks you might leave him one day when the challenges get too hard”.

“What? I wouldn’t leave him for something so stupid! He should know that. I accept him for being a”, he lowered his voice, “ _vampire_ and everything that comes along with it”.

Mikey made a pained look. “I know”, he reassured Frank. “But you know Gerard, he worries a lot. Just let him know it’s gonna be okay. I’ll give you an update about the spell once I’ve talked to Vivian.”

Frank nodded. This was going to be one crazy birthday.

***

Frank stopped by again the next day after school. It was a Friday afternoon, so Frank could stay a little later than on the school nights. His mom still wanted him home at a reasonable time but Frank could always work around that.

When he walked into the house, he noticed that another one of the windows facing east was broken. Frank got scarred for a second. He wondered if a burglary happened and if Gerard was okay before remembering that Gerard was a vampire and could kill any burglar he wanted to. Not that Gerard would-- he refused to kill. Gerard wasn’t a vegan vampire. He drank human blood once, but he didn’t kill. Frank figures that makes Gerard a vegetarian. 

“Hello?”, Frank called when he got inside. The house was silent and the broken windows caused a draft. It was cold and damp inside. 

Gerard made his appearance through the hallway. He looked a little better from when Frank last saw him. His hair was brushed and his smile seemed sincere. That was a good sign. 

“Hey, Frank”, Gerard greeted, smiling. “Wanna go out tonight? My treat?”, he asked.

Frank tried hard to not drop his jaw. Gerard wanting to go out was not a daily thing. It was extremely rare that he even left the house, nonetheless going out on a date. Frank smiled back and nodded. He wouldn't waste the opportunity. If Gerard wanted to go out, they’d go out. 

“Sure, where do you have in mind?”, Frank asked.

Gerard scrunched up his brows. “Wanna go to Vivian’s Cafe?”.

“The place Mikey works at?”, Frank asked.

Gerard nodded. “Yeah. That way I don’t have to change and we can force Mikey to give us extra whip cream on our coffees”.

“Yeah. Okay. Here, lemme get my keys”, Frank started, digging in his pockets for his car keys. He looked up when he felt Gerard’s cold hands grab his. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll drive”, Gerard said. He took Frank by the hand and dragged him out the door. Frank didn’t even have time to protest, he just followed out. He vaguely noticed a bruise that was forming on Gerard’s right hand. It was blue and black. Frank knew that it’d be gone by tomorrow, as vampires heal quicker. Frank was still curious as to how Gerard got the bruise, though.

“Hey, Gerard”, Frank started casually as he slid into the passenger seat. “What happened to your hand?”. Frank pointed at Gerard’s pale and bruised hand to which Gerard hid his hand in the sleeves of his hoodie.

“Nothing. Just an accident at work”, Gerard mumbled quickly. “You know, cutting lettuce and stuff slips”.

“Gerard”. Frank sighed. He held back the urge to roll his eyes. “You don’t get bruises by cutting yourself”.

Gerard blushed. “Let’s talk about this some other time”.

Frank fought back a sigh and just nodded. He’d rather bite the bullet on this one and just enjoy their night out that Gerard was willing to go out. “After coffee do you want to go to the park to smoke some cigarettes? You can pretend to be an angsty highschooler while I _am_ an angsty highschooler”, Frank offered, trying to change the subject.

“Definitely”, Gerard beamed. He wore that devilish grin that melted Frank’s heart. “We can scare all the junior high kids that try to act tough and hang at the park past dark”.

Frank scoffed. “I bet you were one of those junior high kids that tried to act cool and lurked in public playgrounds past night time”.

Gerard laughed. “Nope. I don’t know why you think I’m so cool. I was a loser in junior high, a loser in highschool, and a loser now”.

“Oh, but you’re _loser_.

“Hmm, is that so?”, Gerard snarkishly asked. “Cause I thought _you_ were my loser”.

“That’s so not true”, Frank protested. “You’re obviously my loser”.

Gerard rolled his eyes. “Whatever helps you sleep at night”, he said as he pulled into a parking lot garage.

Frank grinned. “You help me sleep at night. Really wear me through sometimes”, Frank teased, hoping Gerard would take the bait. To Frank’s immense pleasure, he did. 

Gerard spared Frank a side eyed glance briefly while keeping his attention on the wheel. Frank internally screamed in victory when he saw Gerard bite his lip. “Is that so?”, Gerard asked. 

“Yeah. I sleep really well now”, Frank added suggestively. “I always sleep good after a workout”.

Gerard grinned. “Hmm… it’s a good thing we’re getting coffee because I think you’ll need it”. Frank almost actually screamed. It worked. 

“Is that so?”, Frank asked. When Gerard grinned and he felt the car park, he knew it was so. Gerard unbuckled his seat belt and launched himself over the dashboard into Frank’s seat. Frank recoiled quickly but picked himself back up. He wrapped his arms around Gerard’s neck and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss. They fought with their lips for a few minutes, going back and forth before anyone went below the lips. Gerard was the first one to go for the neck. For someone so small and unassuming, Gerard loved to take the lead in sex. Frank made a small noise in the back of his throat as Gerard nipped the side of his neck. He was sure with the way Gerard pulled and tugged on his neck that he’d be left with a hickie or two, but right now he could care less. He could always cover up with make up later. 

Gerard moved down slowey to Frank’s collar bone, planting kisses and sucking lightly on Frank’s neck. Gerard tugged at the edges of Frank’s jeans and Frank got the memo. He carefully slid his jeans off and dropped it to the floor. Frank decided to reciprocate the same to Gerard and fumbled at his buckles. Gerard stroked Frank’s hair as Frank pulled down Gerard’s underwear and pants. 

“Let’s go to the back seat”, Gerard said breathlessly. Frank oligied willingly, heading to the back while Gerard fished out a condom and lube from the glove department. Frank would be surprised that Gerard has all that back there, but he’s just glad Gerard is prepared. They’d done blowjobs and handjobs back here, but never full on sex. This would be a first and Frank was excited in more ways than one.

Frank pressed his hands up against the passenger’s seat and waited for Gerard. He knew that people passing by would see his naked ass but right now he could care less. Plus, there were hardly any cars. 

“Alright, Frankie. I’m going in”, Gerard informed from behind Frank. Frank made a small noise of acknowledgement before feeling Gerard go in. Frank inhaled sharply and made a shuddering moan as he felt Gerard thrust into him. Gerard pulled back before thrusting in again, causing Frank to moan again. 

“Frank, can I tug on your hair?”, Gerard asked horsley. Frank’s hair wasn’t too long, but it was long enough for Gerard to intertwine his fingers in between the black strands and get a good grip.

“Yeah”, Frank answered. He felt one of Gerard’s hands grip the back of his head, pulling on his hair. Gerard thrusted into Frank again, increasing in force, causing Frank to get closer. His breathing got heavier and quicker as Gerard thrusted in and out.

“Mm, you’re dirty aren’t you?”Gerard asked through quick breathes.

“Yeah. Fuck. Gerard, fuck me harder”, Frank begged. He’d been likking the sex rougher and rougher as he got more and more experienced.

“Frank I’m gonna come”, Gerard said. Frank got hotter as he heard Gerard breathing do that quick inhale and exhale that Frank knew ment Gerard had cummed. Gerard stopped thrusting for a few seconds as he enjoyed his own orgasm before starting back up again for Frank. It only took a few more thrusts before Frank eventually cum too.

After a few minutes of both boys enjoying their post orgasmic bliss, they shuffled around the car putting their underwear and pants back on. Frank found his jeans and tried his best to put them on in the backseat. It was kind of hard, but he managed to slide them on. This was the one time being short played to Frank’s favor. 

“Do you think we’re gonna smell like sex?”Gerard asked while stuggling to put on his one pants.

Frank thought about it. “Maybe. But who cares? They can suck if it if anyone says anything.” 

Gerard laughed. “I hope you don’t mean literally… cause I’m the only one who can suck you.”

Frank laughed. “Let’s go get coffee”.

***

The coffee shop was not busy, as per usual. The only people in the shop other than Frank and Gerard was Mikey (who sighed dramatically when Gerard came up to order), Gabe Saporta, and a middle aged asian woman that entered in and out from the backroom. Frank found a table towards the back of the shop. It was next to a grey wall with black writing in a foriegn language. Frank liked the wall even though he didn’t know what it ment. It just looked cool.

Gerard came back up with two piping hot coffees with a wolfish grin planted on his face. “Mikey says I smell disgusting”. 

“He knows”, Frank egged on. “I guess he has to suck it then”.

Gerard gagged and placed Frank’s coffee down in front of Frank. “Please don’t tell me that you’re leaving me for my younger brother”.

Frank shook his head. “I could never. I like you too much.” Frank took a sip of his coffee and relished in the warmth, sweetness, and cream. “By the way, what’s Gabe Saporta doing here?”.

Gerard rolled his eyes. “He’s always fucking here. Right now he’s trying to get Mikey to go on a road trip to fucking North Carolina”.

Frank spit his coffee out. “What? Why?”.

Gerard gave Frank an exasperated look. “Fuck if I know. Gabe Saporta’s a weird shit. Anyways, I guess it’s a good thing. If Mikey’s in North Carolina, he can’t steal you from me”, Gerard said with a smirk. “I mean, you’d be insane to do a brother swap. I’m obviously cooler than him.”

Frank deviously took a sip from his coffee. “Oh, that’s what you think. If I ever wanted to trade you in for a way cooler, hipper, and younger model, it’s good to know I have options”, Frank teased before realizing what he had said to its fullest. It was only when Gerard winced that Frank realized what he had done wrong. He couldn’t even apologize for it because then he’d have to admit to talking to Mikey about Gerard behind Gerard’s back. 

“I wouldn’t do that though”, Frank said a little too quickly. With the way Gerard wouldn’t look him in the eyes, Frank knew he had messed up. He felt the mood tense up and the tension in the air could strangle him. Frank decided he was just gonna go in all the way. He already made things awkward, why not make it a little worse?

“Gerard”, Frank started tenderly. “What happened to your hand? Tell me the truth”.

Gerard looked up briefly just to look back down. “Nothing. I told you, it’s not a big deal. Just drop it.”

“No Gerard, just tell me. Obviously something’s bothering you. You can talk to me. I’m your boyfriend. I’m here for you when you need me”.

Gerard inhaled slowly. He stayed silent and Frank could tell he was debating what he was going to say. He remained silent for a few seconds before starting. “I did cut my self while cutting the lettuce. That wasn’t a lie”.

Frank nodded, letting Gerard know to continue. Gerard closed his eyes and scrunched up his face like he tasted a sour lemon. “It bled. I covered it up with a bandaid and finished my shift at Wendy’s. It was when I got home that it got bruised. I took the bandaid off to change it but when I looked at my hand I noticed that the cut had healed. I should be glad that it had healed, but I wasn’t. It just reminded me that I’m not really alive. I’m dead”. 

“I got so mad. I’m dead, Frankie. I’m a vampire. I’ll never get older and I’ll never have kids. I can never get a real job and I can never go back to school. It fucking sucks. I got so worked up. Mikey was at school so there wasn’t anybody there to calm me down. I guess I just lost control. I got so worked up that I… I punched the window. It didn’t break at first. I’m getting weaker. I’ll need to drink real human blood again soon. I don’t want to”.

Gerard opened his eyes after he was down talking. He looked at Frank dead in the eyes and Frank felt chills as he looked into Gerard’s eyes. They were watery and cloudy. They were sad eyes. 

“Frank, I’m a monster. I am. There’s no getting around it. I don’t want to ruin your life. I’m gonna be twenty forever while you’ll grow and get old. It’s not… I can’t live knowing I’m ruining your life. I know we love each other, but you’d find somebody else. I don’t know if we should do this. A vampire dating a mortal boy. It won’t work out”.

Frank felt his heart sink. “Gerard. Stop. We’re gonna work things out and we're gonna make it through. Stop saying all those things about yourself. You’re not a monster and-”

“Yes I am!”, Gerard shouted. He pressed his hands up against eyes, dragging them down so that Frank could see the red under his eyes. It made him look more distraught. “I’m a monster! A fucking monster”, he cursed. Frank could practically feel the eyes on them but he didn’t care. He needed Gerard to know how much he meant to Frank. 

“You’re not a monster!”, Frank yelled back.

“I drik human fucking blood! I’ve drank _you're_ blood before! I’m a monster! Fuck!”, Gerard yelled. He stood up abruptly and tried to shimmy out of the table they were sitting at. Frank stood up as well. He grabbed Gerard’s arm.

“You’re not leaving until you say you’re not a monster”, Frank commanded, taking the lead for once. 

“I can’t. Frankie, you know well I’m a monster. I’m not human. I’m dead. We’re not going to work out. You’re a mortal boy and I’m a vampire. It’s not gonna work out. Just. Fuck. I’m leaving”, Gerard said. He broke free of Frank’s grip and started making his way towards the door. In a frenzy, Frank ran up to Gerard and threw himself on him, tackling him to the ground.

They both fell hard on the grey tile and it made a loud ‘thud’. Frank had barely any time to react before he latched onto Gerard. He wasn’t going to let him get away. No, Frank needed Gerard to know that he was perfect the way he was. Frank clamped down onto Gerard’s wrists and fought to hold him down.

“You’re not going anywhere until you realize that you’re amazing”, Frank demanded through clenched teeth.

With a flash of white, Frank saw Gerard flail about and break free from Frank’s grip. Gerard’s teeth flashed out and he hissed. He had turned. Frank backed up away from Gerard and put his hand up. He didn’t want to see Gerard like this. As quick as it had happened, Gerard’s teeth sunk back into his mouth. He shook his red eyes off and looked at Frank with the most heart broken look Frank had seen.

“See Frank, I’m a fucking monster”, Gerard cried before running to the door.

Before Gerard could reach the handle Frank felt himself rise to his feat. He felt a strange energy pulate through his hands like they were on fire. It was probably adrenaline, although Frank’s been in plenty of fights before, and he never felt this kind of adrenaline. Maybe this kind of adrenaline was reserved just for Gerard because Frank had never felt this powerful before.

“NO!”, Frank yelled at the top of his lungs. He felt his throat grow horse as the yell vibrated through his vocal chords. A swift white flash penetrated the room. Frank felt the floor underneath himself vibrate and felt everything go in slow motion. He looked down at his hands and saw the white flash stem from his palms. Shocked, Frank looked around to see if anyone else saw the same thing. 

Everyone else seemed to be stuck in the slow motion. Gerard still had his back to Frank, trying to grab the door. Gabe was staring at Frank with his jaw dropped and Mikey shared a similar look although he was more horrified. The one face Frank actually saw that wasn’t caught in slow motion was the asian women’s face. She smiled at him. 

Her wrinkles highlighted the layer of fat under her eyes and her white teeth twinkled against the red of her lipstick. Frank couldn't help but feel oddly comforted by her presence yet at the same time horrified. This wasn't normal. He wasn't supposed to shoot white flashes out of his _hands_. She looked like she knew what was going on. Her chilling grin sent chill's down Frank's spin. 

“Ahh, I saw you’re one of us”, she said beaming. Before Frank could respond everything went black.


	2. Chapter Two: Frank, The Teenaged Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank learns something odd about himself
> 
> the punnet square don't lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so I want to thank y'all for reading this and leaving all those lovely comments on the previous chapter! I want to let y'all know I made another filler fic explaining the logics of this vampire world. Also, I thinking about making another fic of similar length to this one but in Mikey's POV of the events and in more depth with his and Gerard's story. Lemme know what y'all think!
> 
> Lot's of love, 
> 
> Dangsu

When Frank opened his eyes, he found himself starring a blank grey ceiling. He tried to sit up but then found that he couldn’t. He shifted his head down to the right to see that his wrists were engulfed in chains.

Frank took in the room. It was a small room and it smelt like mothballs and stale perfume. From what he could see it was dark with it’s only light source being some candles arched onto the purple walls. There were bookshelves planted all across the room and they appeared to be in all different languages. There was a wooden table and a few chairs with intricate designs carved into them. On the table sat a crystal ball and an ashtray. Frank tried to raise his head to see more of the room, but couldn’t. His neck ached.

“Ah”, Frank yelped as he felt the pain in his neck jolt through. It felt like he pulled a muscle. That’s when it all came back to him. The fight with Gerard, the white flash, the woman, and passing out. Where was Frank and who put him there? Frank tried to shimmy out of the chains holding him down only to agitate his skin. It was clear he wasn’t going anywhere.

While he was struggling, he didn’t notice the woman from earlier enter the room. When he eventually gave up, he flailed back to whatever cot he was laying on. He heard the clacking of a women’s shoe get louder and louder until he saw the face of the asian woman from before staring down at him.

“I don’t think we met before”, she said. Frank could hear her accent and knew immediately she wasn’t from around here. “I’m Vivian. I own the shop here. What’s your name?”.

Frank debated whether he should actually tell her. He didn’t know her and she had obviously locked him up onto this cot. It was suspicious. But then he remembered what Mikey had said about his boss being a witch. Frank pieced the puzzles together and put together that this woman was Vivian, the woman who owned the coffee shop, and the witch.

“Frank Iero”, he said. Vivian nodded, pleased. She slipped her hand into the pocket of her green dress and pulled out a key. Frank watched as she unlocked the chains holding him and place. Frank’s wrists felt so odd after they fell to the floor. They felt refreshed.

Frank sat up and got a better look of the room. There was a purple sofa and a coffee table in the corner that was in Frank’s blind spot and a doorway that appeared to lead to a case of stairs. Frank didn’t know if he should run out or stay.

“So, you must be confused”, Vivian started. Frank nodded. He decided to stay. “So let me introduce myself properly and tell you what happen. I’m Li Kalsang, but people around here just call me Vivian or Ms.Li. Referring to me however feels comfortable. I’m from West China or Tibet. My mother was Tibetan and my father was Chinese. Growing up in my village, my mother tried to teach me traditional Tibetan values which you Westerners may call witchcraft. My mom a natural witch and so am I. I learnt alot from her until I had to flee when I was sixteen. When my village found out that I was half Chinese, they became angry with me. My father from the city, so I went to live with him when the village turnt on me. That’s where I studied Chinese witchcraft. With some friends, I traveled throughout Europe and Africa teaching myself their craft.”

She took a deep breath. “Enough about me. Let’s talk about you. I’ve heard about you, Frank. I heard about you and you boyfriend, the vampire. When Mikey told me, I thought Gerard was stupid. How can a mortal boy date a vampire? He’d have to kill you if you ever broke up.”

Frank flinched. Was she being serious. Did Gerard really have to kill him if they broke up? It didn't make any sense. Wait… didn’t Gerard try to break up with him today? Was Gerard going to kill him tonight?

“But Mikey told me that Gerard wouldn’t do that. It stress him out alot, you and Gerard’s relationship. But now he doesn't have to kill you. Anyways, that’s besides the point. Frank, I’m so glad to meet you. It’s been such a long time that I’ve met another witch”.

Frank felt his jaw drop. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard. “Excuse me?”, Frank croaked. Vivian just nodded.

“How long have you known you were a witch?”, Vivian asked. “You seem natural born”.

Frank felt his throat choke up. He wondered why she was asking him if he was a witch. Frank was not a witch. “I- I…”, he stuttered. “I’m not a witch”.

Vivian tilted her head and furrowed her thick eyebrows. “No. Don’t lie. You have so much power. I just saw today!”.

Frank vigorously shook his head. “No, I’m sorry Ms.Li, you’re mistaken. I’m just a sixteen year old boy. This has never happened to me before. Nothing strange has ever-”, Frank stopped abruptly, memories flashing through his head like a slideshow. He remembers when his mother foundly ruffled his hair and called him clumsy when he broke jars without touching them. He remembers when the T.V. broke when he was watching a movie and the husband hit his wife. He got so angry and the T.V. just blew a fuse. He remembers four months ago when he was rushing to tell Mikey that Gerard was a vampire and the coin machine disappeared. Weird things have always happened to Frank.

“What?”, Vivian asked. She gave Frank a sympathetic look and kissed her teeth. “You seem upset, Frank. Did you not know you were a witch?”.

Frank shook his head. “No. I… I can’t be a witch, can I?”.

“Frank, listen here. You are not the mortal boy we all think you were. Why don’t you take a seat on the sofa. We can talk more”, Vivian motioned to the purple sofa. Frank nodded and slowly flung himself off the cot. His legs felt wobbly and his palms were aching. He felt exhausted.

Vivian gave him another sympathetic look. “Aw, you poor baby”, she murmured as she moved to the seat across from the sofa to face Frank. “You must be so tired. If that was your first big spell, that must be so hard. Rest.”

Just as she finished speaking, Mikey entered through the door. In one hand he carried a large bowl and in the other he held a coffee mug with a cigarette in between his fingers. “Hey, Frank”, he said. He placed the large bowl on the coffee table in front of Frank and handed Frank the coffee mug. “So today was weird. You’re gonna need that coffee”.

Frank mustered a small smile. Having a familiar face gave Frank some comfort and the smell of the warm coffee made Frank feel better. He felt like things might just be alright.

“Where’s Gerard?”, Frank asked after taking a sip of the coffee.

Mikey took a seat at the table with the crystal ball and ashray, flicking his ashes in the tray. “Oh, um, Gabe drove him back to the house. He’s worried about you with the whole flash and magic thingy. He also feels really bad.”

Frank nodded. “I guess I’ll talk to him tomorrow”, he shrugged. “Anyways, have you heard? I’m a witch”.

Mikey smiled wolfishly. “Yeah, I heard… Well actually I saw, but you get the idea”. Frank stuck his tongue out at Mikey and Mikey laughed.

“Frank, put your hands in the bowl”, Vivian instructed. “It’s lavender water. It’ll calm your body”.

Frank nodded and put the coffee mug down. He placed his hands into the bowl of water and immediately felt better. It’s like all the tenseness in his body resolved itself. 

Vivian stood up, her green dress flowing as she walked towards one of the many book cases. “So Frank,” she started apprehensive. She picked a few thin books from her book case and piled them onto her arms. “I hear you are in need of an aging spell.”

Frank nodded. Vivian turned and smiled at Frank. “How would you like it if you learnt the spell yourself?”.

Frank opened his mouth but couldn’t find the words. Him? Learn magic? “I… I… um”.

Vivian looked at Frank in the eyes. Her black eyes looked like an endless obyse but the longer Frank looked at them, the more he could see the depth of them. She handed Frank the books.

“Be here tomorrow at three pm sharp”.

***

The next day Frank had tried calling the Way’s house three times before he lost it. He called from the landline and felt himself get more and more frustrated as no one picked up. After the third try he slammed the phone back into the wall and watched in horror as the phone wire curled up like it was being burnt. He tried picking the wire up but pulled his hand back when he found it was hot to the touch. It was like it melted.

“Shit”, he cursed. He was lucky his mom was out at church right now. Thank god she didn’t force him to go anymore. Frank hadn’t stepped foot into a church since he was thirteen and considering the fact that he was a witch, it was probably a good thing.

Once the wire cooled, he picked it up and checked it out. It seemed to still be mostly functioning as the plastic was only mildly burnt. Frank sighed as he walked to the couch and threw himself onto it. It seemed like this was his life now. He was a teenage witch and was having relationship problems with his vampire boyfriend. He didn’t know if it sucked or was amazing.

Frank flipped on the television and decided to watch whatever was on. A ‘King of the Hill’ rerun came on and Frank settled for watching the show. He dozed off briefly as the morning turned to afternoon. His sleep was light and it was not comfortable. He felt like he was treading between the world of sleep and awake. 

He had just crossed over to the sleep world when he heard a mysterious ticking noise. It grew louder and louder. Even in his sleep Frank felt panicked. He didn’t know where it was coming from or how to turn it off. Eventually he just woke up, feeling dazed. He sat up and saw the analog clock above the T.V. ticking at a standard volume. As Frank studied the clock, he realized it was 2:30 pm. He remembered Vivian instructed him to be back the next day at 3:00 pm sharp. 

Frank groaned as he got up off the couch. He felt groggy and agitated as he slipped on his converse and headed out the door. He walked over to his car and jammed the keys into the car and revved up the engine. As he drove down the road he had a stark feeling that things weren’t going to be the same anymore. 

***

When he got to the Cafe, he was shocked to see that the lights were turned off and that nobody seemed to be inside. The sign that normally said ‘open’ was flipped to the closed side. Confused, Frank decided to head back home. He could still lay around on this groggy Sunday afternoon and fester until school the next morning. 

As he turned around, he saw the light turn on and he heard the door open. Frank reversed himself and saw that Vivian was staring at him in the doorway. That wasn’t creepy at all.

“Come in, Frank”, she smiled. She went into the dark shop and Frank followed in. “Sorry about the lights. I had to close today”.

Frank furrowed his eyebrows. “Why?”, he asked as he followed her into the backroom. Inside the back room were a few coffee machines and storage bins and a wooden staircase that winded up. Vivian started up the stairs and they creaked with every step.

“Oh, well I have to teach you about magic”, she answered simply. Frank took his first step on the stairs and cringed as it creaked. “And my only other worker is not here, so I have to close”.

Frank looked around the staircase. There were odd paintings and scrolls hanging up. When they finally reached the top, they walked into the small room that Frank had woken up in yesterday night. Vivian gestured to the purple couch and Frank took the hint, sitting on the couch. 

“So, you read any books?”Vivian asked. The way her eyebrows were arched let Frank know that she was talking about the books she handed him yesterday. Frank blushed. He hadn’t read anything.

“No”, he admitted.

Vivian sighed. “Okay, so I guess I’ll paraphrase. Basically anybody can _learn_ magic. But it takes many many many years. Some people are _born_ with magic. It’s usually passed down, generation to generation. Is you mom or dad a witch?”.

Frank shook his head. He doesn’t recall his father saying anything about being a witch and his mother certainly didn’t say anything about being a witch. Frank got an ‘A’ in Sophomore Biology, so he’s pretty confident that there are such things as recessive traits. He opened his mouth to say something about them when Vivian cut him off.

“Okay, well that’s rare but not impossible. The Witch gene is also recessive.” Vivian took out a slim black book and handed it to Frank. “Since you are a natural born wizard, you won’t have to learn everything from start. We can just get into the thicks of things. But, a little historical knowledge doesn’t hurt anybody. Read up when you get home”.

Frank looked at the book. Written in gold letters was ‘Brief History of Wicca’. Frank thinks he could maybe kill the book in a weekend if he had no distractions. “Thank you”.

Vivian smiled. “Of course, Wicca isn’t the only form of magic. But that’s for another day. I hear you want to learn about aging spells?”.

Frank’s eyes lit up and he nodded. “Yes, Ms.Li. It’s for-”

“Gerard”, Vivian finished for him. Frank nodded and chose to remain silent. “It’s an easy spell. I think with the right training it could be done in a few weeks. It’s a potion brew, so we’ll start on a few easier ones first. After that we can work on hand spells and then you ready for age spell.”

Vivian walked over to the bookcase and opened the drawer underneath it. Frank tried to peer in to see the draw was filled with small and large jars filled with textures of all different colors. Frank wanted nothing more than to ask Vivian what each one ment and what their purpose was, but Frank had a little more manners than that, believe it or not. Vivian pulled out two large jars of white powder.

“Let’s start off with the basics. A cooling potion”.

***

After two days, Frank had made quite a lot of progress. He’d stop by the coffee shop after school for a few hours before heading home to do his homework. So far, Vivian had taught him how to do a basic cooling potion and healing potions. Frank thinks he’s getting the hang of all the grinding of herbs and boiling pots. He’s been reading in between classes about herbs. When his skate friends found his book on ancient herbs and asked him what it was about, Frank freaked out and said it was about marijuana. They seemed to believe it.

The one thing Frank wasn’t making any progress on was Gerard. He had tried calling the Way’s phone multiple times to no avail. It just rang and rang and rang. Frank had tried finding Mikey to ask about Gerard but Mikey hadn’t shown up at school for the last two days. Frank was starting to get worried. What if after Gerard found out about Frank he freaked out and doesn’t want to be with Frank? Or What if Gerard doesn’t know about Frank being a witch? Frank had way too many questions and no means of getting answers.

***

After four days, Frank had started on hand magic. Vivian tells Frank that it’s in his blood to be good at hand magic. After all, Frank had shot out white flashes just a week ago. Frank learns that while potions and curses are more ritual base, hand magic is more emotion base. Frank can only get sparks without getting really mad or really sad. Vivian tells him it gets easier, and Frank hopes so. 

Still nothing from the Ways. Frank is starting to really get worried about Gerard. He calls every day, once in the morning, once after school, and once before he sleeps. There were no answers.

***

By day eight Frank has learnt how to cast a basic spell using his hands. It’s an attack spell that shoots out burning sparks. Frank figures if he ever gets jumped it’ll come in handy. Considering where he lives, it’s a good possibility he might get jumped. Vivian tells him to take a few days off and they’ll reconvene later to start brewing the aging potion. Frank just hopes it all works out before Gerard’s birthday. That is, if Frank will even see Gerard on his birthday.

Surprisingly, when Frank walks into the school building the next morning, he actually spots Mikey Way hanging out at his locker. The gothic chick named Alicia is talking to him excitedly and she punches his shoulder before heading off. Frank waits until she leaves until he walks up to Mikey, a million questions running through his mind.

“Mikey!”, he called out once he neared Mikey. Mikey jumped and turned around. He had bags under his eyes and his hair was messy. He looked absolutely terrible. He also looked guilty. Frank didn’t know what gave it away, but he looked like he was hiding something. 

“Hey, Frank”, Mikey greetes hastily. 

Frank was getting a little upset now. Clearly something happened and he wasn’t aware of it. He decided to interrogate. “Why weren’t you at school last week?”.

Mikey shifted awkwardly and shrugged. “I went to North Carolina”.

“Why?”, Frank asked, a little upset. Mikey’s answer had given him no information whatsoever.

“Nothing you wanna hear about”, he said plainly. If Mikey wasn’t a vampire that had the capacity to kill Frank (Mikey wouldn’t kill Frank, maybe beat Frank up, though), Frank would sock him in the face. 

“Okay fine. I won’t ask. How’s Gerard? He’s not answering my calls. Did he go to North Carolina with you?”. Frank hopes that’s the case. It would explain why he didn’t pick up any of Frank’s calls.

Mikey tried to remain unfazed but Frank could see the way his eye was twitching. “No. He’s been really upset lately and--”

“Where was he then?”, Frank asked, getting mad. He didn’t mean to lose his temper. He was just impatient.

Mikey seems to stirr at that. “Gerard stayed at the house. He’s fucking upset and mad at himself for putting you through that shit. I don’t know why he didn’t pick up the phone. I had asked him if he wanted to come to North Carolina with me and Gabe, but he didn’t want to. So he’s been at the house for the last week or so--”

“Why would you leave him there alone?”, Frank snapped. Gerard tends to isolate himself and push people away. It gets quite concerning at times. “When he’s having a hard time you up and abandon him”, Frank accused, pointing his finger at Mikey.

“I didn’t fucking abondon him. Gerard’s a grown ass adult. He doesn’t need me to take care of him for a week. He doesn’t need to eat or drink and even if he is sad, what’s the worst he’s gonna do? Kill himself? He’s already dead. Plus, he asked for alone time. He _wanted_ me gone”.

Frank took a deep breath. He shouldn’t have lost his temper. “Sorry. I just lost it for a second. I’ve been really worried about him.”

MIkey sighed and nodded. “He missed you too. I’ll try to get him to talk to you”.

Frank smiled. “Thanks”.

***

A week later Vivian started helping Frank brew the potion. It was actually quite hard and it took a lot of grinding herbs, saying chants, and even some basic hand magic. It had to be brewed for intervals of ten hours and have two hours of rest before being heated again. Some ingredients could only be added at midnight. Frank thought Vivian said it would be easy. 

Mikey Way just so happened to skip the entire next week of school _again_. When he returned to school, it was the day before Gerard’s birthday. Frank saw him by his locker again but this time he was all alone. Frank approached him angrily. You just don’t disappear for a week and don’t tell your friends. 

“Mikey, where the fuck have you been?”, Frank interrogated.

Mikey shrugged. “I was sick”.

“You’re a mother fucking-- you know you don’t get sick”, Frank snipped. 

Mikey sighed and gave Frank a concerned look. “Gerard was feeling down about the coffee shop thingy and his birthday. I thought about what you had said last week about me leaving him alone… I just wanted him to have company”.

“God Damnit”, Frank cursed. In a flash of anger Frank punched the locker. “I wish I could fucking talk to him”, he mumbled to himself. Frank took a deep breath in, trying to collect himself. “Is it okay if I come over tomorrow for his birthday? To try to talk to him?”.

Mikey nodded. “I think that would be a great idea. He misses you and he wants to talk about it… he’s just being a little… emotional? I don’t know. Just come over tomorrow. I’ll bake a cake and some shit and if all goes well we can eat as much box cake as we can.”

“Okay. I’ll be there. Tomorrow”, Frank sighed. He was dreading the conversation. 

***  
One the day of Gerard’s twenty first birthday, Frank showed up to the Way’s wearing his lucky baby pink socks. His mother hated them because they smelt nasty, but to Frank they were so much more. Whenever something good happened, Frank had always been wearing these socks, leading Frank to believe they were lucky. It was only right for Frank to be wearing them now as he needed all the luck he could get.

Frank knocked on the door. He found it strange that they had too seeing as just half a month earlier he would have just walked right in. It made Frank saddened to think about those days. He hoped that Gerard would come to his senses and they could just _talk_. 

Mikey picked up the door. He looked terrible with his hair frayed and dark circles under his eyes. Mikey’s ragged appearance only made Frank more nervous. If this was what Mikey looked likes, what did _Gerard_ look like? 

“Come in”, Mikey said almost chirpily. It scared Frank. Frank walked into the ratted house and held up the bottle.

“I got it”, he said. Mikey nodded and smiled.

“Great. Great. Uh, Gerard’s in the basement, moping around like a bitch.”

Frank scratched his head. Gerard moping around was manageable. Frank knew how to deal with moping Gerard. He’s done it many times before just like Gerard had taken care of moping Frank. 

“You got the cake?”, Frank asked. 

Mikey nodded. “Yep”, he said, popping the ‘p’ and closing the front door. “ I’ll let you two talk it out. Just holler at me and I’ll get the cake out”.

Frank nodded and clasped Mikey’s shoulder. “Yeah, thanks Mikeyway”.

Mikey smiled lopily. “No problem. Now go and knock some sense into my brother. I know you can do it.” 

“Yeah”, Frank nodded. He started walking towards the basement door. “Wish me luck”, he said as he placed the bottle down on the kitchen table and opened the door. He opened it slowly, just in case Gerard was gonna freak out and pitch a fit. To Frank’s delight, no sounds were made.

“Gerard?”, Frank called out as he walked down the stairs. The basement smells like cigarette smoke and stale vodka. Frank cringed at the smell, it was ungodly. Frank heard a slight shuffle that sounded like blankets shifting. Frank hurried down the stairs and saw a giant blob of blankets moving. Frank knew immediately that Gerard was under the pile.

Frank approached the bundle cautiously and sat down at the edge of the bed. He sat there for a moment in silence, thinking about what he was going to say. Gerard stirred once more before kicking Frank’s leg from under the blanket.

“Frank”, he started after a while, his voice hoarse, probably from all the cigarettes he was smoking. Frank turned to look at Gerard. He was still under the covers. Frank heard the hurt in Gerard’s voice and tapped his foot. 

“Hey, Gee, it’s okay. Just talk to me”, Frank coed. 

Frank heard Gerard take a deep breath and exhaled. “I’m sorry. I am so sorry”, Gerard started shakily. “I shouldn’t have freaked out like that.”

Frank tapped on Gerard’s leg again, trying to let Gerard know that Frank was there for him. “It’s okay, Gerard. We all have those days”, Frank soethed. 

Gerard sighed. “Why are you so forgiving, Frankie? I literally tried to break up with you. Why are you being so nice?”.

Frank flicked his tongue, trying to consider what to say. “Because I love you”, Frank answered calmly. “I love you so fucking much and I want you to see youtself the way I see you. Beautiful, funny, caring, and absolutely amazing.” 

Frank heard Gerard make a noise. “Frank, I’m a vampire. I’m a monster. I’m not any of those things”. 

“No. You’re not a monster. You’re wonderful. You _choosed_ to be a vampire to be with your brother. You sacrificed your whole life just to be with your brother. That’s incredibly selfless and brave of you. And don’t go on about being a monster, because I don’t know if you’ve heard, but I’m a witch”.

Gerard sat up for that one. It was the first time Frank saw Gerard’s face in a long time. He looked tired and messed up. Frank thought that vampires were supposed to look handsome or sexy, but right now Gerard just looked like he needed a shower.

“A witch?”, Gerard asked. His eyes were wide and his jaw was dropped. Frank figures that Gerard really didn’t know. “Like how Vivian’s witch? A fucking witch?”.

Frank nodded solemnly. “Mikey didn’t tell you?”. Frank was almost a hundred percent sure that Mikey and Gerard told eachother everything. But Gerard’s shocked explosion said otherwise.

“Me and Mikey haven’t been doing much talking lately”, Gerard admitted and he sounded a little embarrassed. “A fucking witch?”.

“Yes, I’m a witch… or a wizard. I don’t really know, but I say I’m a witch, it sounds cooler”, Frank added with a small fond smile. “You really didn’t know? Don’t you remember that night when we argued and I shot out white flashed from my hands?”, Frank asked.

Gerard shook his head. “I don’t. I can’t remember anything after trying to leave and falling onto the floor. Mikey said I got a concussion”. 

Frank nodded. “Well I shot white flashes out of my hands. The last few weeks Vivian has been teaching me how to use my powers. So now you can’t tell me you’re a monster because if we’re going by kids books, I’m a monster too”.

Gerard sniffled and nodded. “Are you mad at me?”, Gerard asked.

Frank nearly had to stop himself from screaming. “No, I’m not!”, Frank laughed. “Gerard! God! You’re so fucking oblivious sometimes”, he said frustraited yet lovingly. “I’m not mad at you. And as another _monster_ I’d like to be a monster with you”.

Gerard smiled. “Really?”. Frank grabbed Gerard’s cold hand and squeezed it tight. 

“Yeah.” Frank smiled at Gerard. He scooted closer to Gerard and pecked his lips. When he pulled apart, Frank suddenly remembered. “Oh yeah! Happy Birthday!”, Frank exclaimed. Gerard actually smiled at that.

“Thanks, Frankie”. 

Frank beamed. He hoped of the bed and ran up the stairs, leaving Gerard sitting on his bed shocked. Frank slammed open the basement door and made it into the kitchen. Mikey was sitting at the table with a large pink cake and the bottle of aging potion, smoking. He looked at Frank briefly and saw the smile on Frank’s face.

“Bring the cake down”, Frank instructed. Mikey lit up the candles on the cake with his cigarette, not dropping a single ash on the pink frosting. The cake looked professionally baked with the neat frosting and colorful sprinkles.

“Is it store bought?”, Frank asked as he grabbed the bottle of aging potion. 

“Kind of. Pete Wentz stole it for me”, Mikey answered, putting the cigarette out and balancing the cake on his forearm. “So I guess it’s store-stolen”.

Frank rolled his eyes. He grabbed some silverware from the kitchen draw and walked back towards the basement. He opened the door and waited for Mikey to catch up. They walked down the stairs loudly and sang ‘Happy Birthday’.

Gerard hopped off his bed, looking shocked but smiling. His eyes got big when he saw the cake. “Guys!”, he screamed when they finished singing. “You really didn’t have to do this!”. 

Frank smiled. “No. We definitely had to. Oh yeah, I also forgot! I got you something!”.

Gerard’s face lit up. “You shouldn’t have, Frank”. Frank handed Gerard the small bottle and Gerard took it, looking at it questioningly. 

“Drink it. And drink it all”, Frank instructed. Gerard popped the cork of and sniffed it, wincing. “Just drink it”. Gerard sighed and downed it. Almost immediately his skin on his hands wrinkled up and his knuckles became more pronounced. Frank beamed in victory as Gerard’s eyebrows became thinner and his hair frail. He looked like a fifty year old man.

“It tastes like ass, Frank”, Gerard said but his voice was a lot more raspy and had depth. Gerard jumped back as he heard the difference. 

“Look in the mirror”, Frank ecoraged. Gerard stood up off his bed and Frank couldn’t help but chuckle at how Gerard was wearing Star Wars pajamas. Gerard lugged himself to the mirror and shrieked when he saw his reflection.

“Fuck! I look fucking fifty!”, he screamed. Frank and Mikey laughed.

“Dude, it’s a fucking age potion, Frank made it”, Mikey yelled through his chuckles.

Gerard stood in the mirror, examining every single aspect of himself. He stroked his hands and touched his neck where wrinkles had formed. It was eerie. Gerard turned to look at Frank, his raised eyebrows asking for an explanation.

“It’s an aging potion. A little birdie told me you were upset that you wouldn’t be able to age or look any older. So I uh… I told you I was studying magic. I hope you like it-”

“Oh Frankie, I love it”, Gerard said adoringly. “But please tell me it wears off.”

Frank laughed. “Yeah, I can deactivate it anytime or it’ll wear off in ten hours. Here, I’ll turn it off now”. Frank recalled the spell in his head and snapped his fingers, triggering the deactivation. Immediately, Gerard wrinkles tighten and his hair grew thicker. After a few seconds he was looking just as young as he did a few minutes ago. 

“Thank you so fucking much, Frank”, Gerard thanked, his eyes warm and filled with happiness. It made Frank smile and his insides fuzz up. 

Gerard picked up the knife that Frank brought down. “Well… I guess I should make a wish”. Gerard closed his eyes and blew out the candles. He then dug the knife into the cake and cut out a slice. 

“I know I’m technically dead and birthdays celebrate how many years you’ve lived… but that’s no reason not to eat cake”.


End file.
